The Reunion: School of Fear Book 4
by little-fox25
Summary: So it's ten years later, and all of the kids from school of fear are back. Mrs.Wellington wants to see the the five young adults again, but they don't want to see her. This is my first story, so I would appreciate suggestions for improvement. I do NOT own School of Fear.
1. Chapter 1

School of Fear

_ 10 years later_

"Come on guys! We're all going!"

"NO! I don't want to see _her_ ever again!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Me three!"

Madeleine had recently got an email from Ms. Wellington, stating:

"Why hello there Madeleine! I know you are probably like 'Omg! How did she get my email?!', so I will tell you why. I was on my Facebook and I started to think about how you and those other pageant participants came to my house for my help about 5 years ago. I had been stalking your Facebook page for a while, and I came across your email. Besides that I realized that you and your friends from the School of Fear still keep in contact so I decided to throw a reunion with you, me, your friends and Mr. Schmidy.

Hope you can come,

Ms. Wellington"

"I agree with Madeleine, I think we should go, and I am not just saying that because I'm your boyfriend," said Garrison.'

"Thank you! Finally someone who has sense!" yelled Madeleine.

';;/"Okay Madeleine you need to calm down, you are kinda freaking out…" Said Garrison.

"What did you just say?" said Madeleine psychotically.

"Umm…. Uhh…. Err… NOTHING! Nothing at all!" nervously said Garrison.

"I think we are going to step out of the room really quick, and give you some alone time okay?" said Lulu, Theo and Hyacinth.

"Okay, see in a bit, but I don't know if you'll see Garrison..." said Madeleine.


	2. Chapter 2

School of Fear Book Four

Chapter 2:

A/N: Okay, so it's been a while since I read the School of Fear. I can guarantee that I will get mixed up about a couple of things about the characters.

"Why did you say I was freaking out? I never freak out!" Madeleine said, and slapped Garrison viciously.

"Damn it, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking. You were just, you know, kinda acting crazy," answered Garrison.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE. WHO WANT'S THEIR BOYFRIEND TO THINK THAT THEY'RE CRAZY!" Madeleine said, and punched Garrison, so hard that you could hear the smack.

"Ow! Come on, I said I'm sorry, are you going to accept it or not?" asked Garrison.

"Fine, I'm sorry for punching you, I just really don't want you to think I'm crazy," said Madeleine.

"I didn't mean it that way. And it's okay, just don't punch me again,"

"Okay," said Madeleine.

Garrison kissed her on the lips, and hugged her.

"Now let's go to Ms. Wellington's 'school' for that reunion," said Garrison trying to cheer her up.

When Garrison and Madeleine walked into the hallway where they thought Theo, Lulu, and Hyacinth were, but they were gone.

"I knew they left! We have to go soon, because I checked with Ms. Wellington and she said that the reunion is tonight, and she lives hours away from here!" said Madeleine obviously irritated.

"Well, I guess we got to go to Hyacinth's house. She'll be the easiest to persuade," said Garrison.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Madeleine and Theo's jobs are not really based on their personalities so tell me if you think their jobs are out of place! Also sorry if this chapter sucks :P! Also it has been 10 years later, so people can change!

Hyacinth lives in a 5-room apartment. Madeline thinks she bought that shitty apartment, because she hates to be alone, and it was the cheapest apartment in her town. She doesn't have a job, so Hyacinth doesn't have a lot of money. Most of the time she makes Madeleine or Theo pay for her rent, because she can't. Even though they are only in their twenties, Maddie and Theo have pretty awesome jobs. Madeleine is a CEO of a gas and oil company, and Theo is one of the youngest doctors ever. Garrison and Lulu also have jobs, but they aren't as successful.

"I hope Garrison lost that key I gave him, cause I am NOT going to see that evil bitch pageant queen!" said Hyacinth hiding in her closet.

"Garrison, are you sure you are driving to the right place?" asked Madeleine.

"Yeah, you told me it was 364 Zane road," replied Garrison.

"No, I said 364 Sane Boulevard," said Madeleine, "let me put it in my phone, so you don't drive into a strip club."

"Is it okay if we do though?" asked Garrison.

"Hell nah! I'm your girlfriend!" yelled Madeleine.

"Well, sorry for asking," said Garrison disappointedly.

"That's what I thought. Did you bring the key?" asked Madeleine.

"Yeah, I remembered," said Garrison.

***30 minutes later***

"We are here!" said Garrison.

Madeleine and Garrison got out of their car, and walked up to her apartment complex. Madeleine silently opened the door, and crept in. The lights were all off, there was no sound, and everything was completely still.

"I have never seen Hyacinth's house so quiet. It's usually so loud, and annoying," said Madeleine.

"I know! Wait, I think I hear something," said Garrison.

Suddenly a ringtone went off to One Direction.

"Yep, that's Hyacinth," said Madeleine.

Slowly, Madeleine and Garrison walked to Hyacinth's closet (were the ringtone went off), and opened the door. Hyacinth screamed.

"Oh my gosh! You guys scared the crap out off me! I thought you were Slender man and Jeff the Killer!" cried Hyacinth.

"Well, then Slender and I are gonna take you to Ms. Wellington's reunion," said Garrison, and he picked her up, and tried to get her out of her room.

" NO I ABSOLUTLY WON'T GO!" screamed Hyacinth, "I CAN'T TAKE HER BITCHYNESS!"

"Ow, what the fuck!? You just scratched me!" said Garrison.

"Hyacinth, if you don't go to this reunion, I will bitch slap you. Hard." Said Madeleine.

"Trust me, you don't want one!" said Garrison.

"Fine, but I won't have any fun at all," said Hyacinth.

"We're off to see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard Of Oz!" singed Hyacinth, in Garrison and Madeleine's car.

"I swear, if you go through one more verse in that song, there will be one less person in the car, and one more person in a hole," said Madeleine extremely irritated.

"Eek! Why do you have to be so harsh Maddie? You used to be all nice and shit?" said Hyacinth.

"People change after spending some time in the ghetto. Now, who are we going to steal next?" asked Madeleine.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am thinking about quitting this story. Let me know what you think either in a comment or a PM.

"Can we stop food some food? I really need some fried chicken!" said Hyacinth desperately.

"In a second Hyacinth, we are getting close to Theo's house. About 2 more hours," replied Garrison.

"Two more shitty hours! Hyacinth needs her chicken NOW, or someone is getting stabbed!" yelled Hyacinth.

"Fine. I see a KFC around the corner. Maddie, what do you want?" asked Garrison.

"I'm not hungry," replied Madeleine.

"WHAT?!" Hyacinth said," Garry, push her out of the car, before she infects us with the non-chicken disease!"

"If anyone pushes me, you won't have anymore arms," Madeleine replied," I just don't want chicken right now."

"Okay, now Hyacinth, how much chicken are you gonna want?" asked Garrison.

"I want 2 buckets. One for the rest of the ride, and the other one is for the beating and kidnapping of Theo. Can't wait to see it," said Hyacinth.

"Sure," said Garrison.

***After the trip to KFC***

"Now that was awesome! I never thought I would see Hyacinth pound someone for their chicken! Best KFC trip ever," said Garrison.

"I take my fried chicken seriously," replied Hyacinth with a sinister grin.

"Garry, where's your chicken?" asked Madeleine.

"Oh, I lost it to Hyacinth. When I tried to get it back. I got slapped," replied Garrison.

"Oh my gosh! I wish I was there," said Madeleine.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you, why didn't you go in?" asked Garrison.

"Thrift Shop was playing. I freaking love. That. Song," replied Madeleine

"That's what I heard. In KFC I heard someone screaming 'I'm gonna pop tags!' I can't believe that was you," said Hyacinth.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I have been busy lately, and I haven't had time to write. Also because I don't always feel like typing. It's too much work…. I have a serious case of inertia, also known as laziness!


	5. Taking A Break

Okay guys, I have to take a break for a while. I've been really busy, and I don't have time to write. I'm not quitting though. I'll try to make time.


	6. I QUIT!

Pay no attention to the last chapter, because I lied! I quit! Sorry to all of my fans and followers, but I just don't think writing is my thing. Plus I have had a few hater comments, and now I understand what they are talking about. Also about the characters, like I said, People. Change. This was my story and I could have written it anyway I wanted to. I have actually quit fan-fiction entirely, so don't PM me because I probably won't answer, though I might. So Peace!


End file.
